My Little Dissy
by Tomura-chan
Summary: Based off of the popular short movie 'My Little Dashie' on Youtube (made by StormXF3) A young homeless woman is struggling to survive after her parent's deaths. She one day stumbles upon a box. inside was a certain draconequus-as a foal! Read to see the adventure Rated T cuz i'm paranoid and depressed...


**A.N**

**Hey, this is a dark parody of a short movie on YouTube made by S**_**tormXF3 **_**called **_**My Little Dashie**_**. Instead of a depressed guy raising Rainbow Dash, it's a homeless and sad young woman raising Discord. (She has my name deal with it.)**

**Now another thing. Those who hate MLP FIM, why the **** are you here? If you don't have nice comments, keep your mouth SHUT! (aoha tlhuz fvb, tvzzf tvvzl!)**

**Well, now that that's over, enjoy~**

My Little Dissy

This world sucks. Indiana sucks. It's boring and full of dicks. I don't like it. How do I know this? Every day, I have to go to different places. Foster homes to be specific. This has been happening since my parents died in that car crash. That means that I **know **how people can be.

Good thing I'm almost an adult. Last year at some point, I ran away from the foster home I was in. I've been hiding ever since. Sometimes I'd look for food in the garbage whole other times I'd steal from people and restaurants. Life on the streets is awful. I'd get caught stealing and get beaten or reported to the police. I barely escape. Usually I stay in a abandoned building at nights and then travel the streets at day.

Last night, I stayed at an old apartment. It was deserted. I was walking the streets with the things I kept in my bag on my back.

When I was traveling foster homes, I got into a show called _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. It was really nice. That show was my safe haven. I'll always remember my favorite character. His name was Discord, a reformed villain. He was a draconequus-which is some creature with a bunch of different body part from various other animals.

He was funny. He had a big ego and struggled to show his emotions, but it was still nice to watch.

Back to the streets. I was walking in my usual gloomy mood. My brown hair bouncing. My dark brown eyes were glued to the ground. I walked for a few minutes before approaching a strange box. Now, where I lived, there is trash everywhere. People here were just awful and careless, you know? Anyways, curiousness took over me as usual and walked to the box. I heard quiet whimpers from the box. My breath hitched at hearing that. Sighing, I opened the box.

In the box, was a baby draconequus. It was sleeping peacefully and curled into a ball on top of broken egg shells.

I froze in my spot as I realized who this was. Discord….I didn't know whether I should call someone or just leave him. No! I can't leave him. I had no other choice. I had to take him. I couldn't let anyone else find him. He could get sent to the government and get experimented on. I couldn't let him get hurt. Carefully, I picked up the box and went on my way.

I headed to into the woods. There, I found an abandoned shack. I entered the shack and set the box on the chair. I opened it back up. The baby Discord stared at me with a scared expression upon his face. He had egg shell stuck to his body. I held my hands up deeming myself safe.

"Hey, little guy. It's okay. I'm gonna take care of you." I told the draconequus foal gently.

Discord seemed to understand and lifted his mismatched limbs to me wanting to be held. I immediately felt uneasy for two reasons. One, because he was made up of a bunch of dangerous creatures and two, because he gave his trust to me so quickly. Because I hesitated, Discord thought I didn't love him and sniffled and began crying.

Feeling awful, I scooped Discord up into my arms cradling him not caring if he was covered in slimy pieces of egg shell.

He was a little heavy. I wasn't surprised since it was a draconequus. Discord seemed to calm down. I smiled softly at him.

"Can you understand me?" I asked him gently.

Surprisingly, Discord nodded. My jaw dropped.

"Well then. In that case, my name is Nikki. Do you know yours?" I said wondering if Discord still had memories of his past. To my horror, Discord shook his head. I sighed.

"You are Discord, the spirit of disharmony and chaos. You were reformed and you are a funny, stubborn, and nice person." I told him.

I decided to tell him bits and pieces of his story as Discord grew older. Some of the stuff that happened to him were something he needed to know when he's older. I looked around the shack thinking it'd be a nice permanent home for the two of us.

I was careful as I gave the cute draconequus a bath. After the bath, the two of us were inside. Discord smiled at me and let out a cute yawn. I giggled.

"I think it's time for bed, little one." I told Discord gently.

I took my bag out and took out a small pillow and a blanket. I laid down. Discord curled into me and snuggled up with me. I smiled. I was glad I wasn't alone in life anymore. I had my little Dissy….

Timeskip

It was 8 years later. Discord and I had fixed up the shack and made ourselves at home. Discord was able to talk and walk by then. He was always so energetic and playful. We had a strong bond. There was this one night on my forth year that really made my heart swell.

I was tucking Discord in one night. He was able to say a few words but usually was shy and quiet. I smiled warmly at Discord and kissed his furry forehead.

"Goodnight, Dissy." I told him softly.

Discord let out his cute yawn.

"Goodnight, mama…" He said.

My heart melted at that. He thought of me as his mother. I was so happy. The years went by. We bonded a lot. I taught Dissy to do magic and more about himself. I always fed him his favorite: cotton candy and chocolate milk.

Unfortunately, all of that went to hell.

One day, I went out to get some food. After I came back, Discord, who was now a 7 foot tall teenage draconequus by then, was giving me a death glare. I gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey, Dissy." I said.

"Don't 'Hey, Dissy' me!" he snapped.

He then pointed at the TV. I looked at it. I was immediately scared. There on the TV was _Return of Harmony PT. 2_.I looked back at Discord.

"Dissy…"

"Shut up! Why didn't tell me!? You told I was a spirit of chaos, but you never told me I was in show! You never told me I actually hurt ponies!" He screamed.

I put my hands up.

"I was waiting for your 18th birthday to tell you." I told him only to be cut off.

"No! Do you not trust me after all we've been through?! Am I some sort of freak show to you?! A-am I-I a monster…?!" Discord asked breaking down into sobs.

I went to hug him, but he pushed me away.

"Stay away from me!" He snapped.

I didn't listen and went to him again. This time, Discord got violent and scratched me with his eagle claw. I fell to the ground and held my hand onto my bleeding side. I looked at Discord with tears in my eyes only to realize he ran away. I paled. Somebody could find him! Somebody could do experiments on him! I had to save him.

I wrapped my wound up in bandages and went out the door after packing a bag full of stuff I may need.

Meanwhile….

Discord stomped through the trees until he reached a road. He looked both ways before beginning to cross. Unfortunately, a truck ran him over.

Dissy's POV (didn't expect that, huh?)

My head rung and my body hurt everywhere. I couldn't open my eyes as my mind was still cloudy from some sort of med. All I could feel is the pain both emotional a physical. Five minutes passed of me just…laying there. Suddenly, I could feel my mind clearing and me regaining feeling in my body other than sheer pain.

I blinked open my eyes. but shut them almost immediately. So bright! I began to hear voices I didn't recognize. This scared me. When I felt a poke in my lion paw, that's when I started squirming and thrashing. I whimpered crying for them to stop. They didn't.

It's been three days of non-stop torture from these people. They'd make me exercise, they'd poke me with unknown substances that often had a negative effect, they'd make me do mental tests, and they would make me use my magic for other experiments. It was awful. Those men would abuse me if I did something bad-like escaping.

I missed my mom. I wish I wasn't so hard on her. It's just a show. But on the other hand, look where it got me. Still, Nikki was a mom to me and raised me as a Draconequus foal. She was so loving and caring. She probably thought I was a monster now.

But then something that happened proved me wrong proved me wrong….

I was in my small cell shivering to the cold and fear I felt within my being. I felt sick. I've been tortured for so long. I was curled up in the corner trying to rest. I was told I needed a lot of energy for the next experiment. It was hard to sleep due to all the thumps and banging that's been going on-wait what?

Soon enough, the banging and thumping became louder. Then came the yells. The screams. Then it was silent. After about five minutes, four figures emerged from the shadows.

Three of them were ponies. The first one was a dark blue Alicorn with blue sparkly, flowing a mane and light blue eyes. The middle pony was another Alicorn. She was white with a flowing mane like the first pony, except her hair was rainbow. The last pony on the other hand didn't have a flowing mane like the other two. She was also an Alicorn. She had a navy-blue mane with pink and purple highlights with purple eyes. She was also a light purple and then riding on the middle Alicorn was-

"MOM!" I cried wincing in pain.

My mom quickly jumped off the Alicorn and ran to me before checking over my injuries. She glanced at the alicorns and they caught on. All three blasted me with magic. I expected more pain, but I felt myself heal instead. The ponies were healing me.

Once I was healed up, my mom pulled into a tight embrace as she stroked my weird mane. I felt something wet on my shoulders and realized that my mom was crying.

"Thank goodness you're alive! I was so worried!" She shrieked.

She then broke the hug and turned to the Alicorns.

"How can I ever repay you?" She asked.

"You say goodbye." The white Alicorn said.

My mom frowned.

"W-what…?" She asked.

"You heard me. Say goodbye to Discord." The white Alicorn repeated.

I watched in horror. I didn't want to leave my mom. Before I could protest, my mother had already wrapped her caring arms around me in yet another tight embrace. I felt more tears on my shoulder. They weren't tears of joy this time. They were tears of loss, sorrow, and grief. Just plain depression and sadness.

"I love you Dissy! You're the best thing that has happened to me. I'll never stop loving you as my son. You're my little Dissy…" my mom sobbed.

I shook my head and broke embrace before carrying my mom on my back to the three ponies.

"I'm not going." I said firmly.

The white Alicorn shook her head.

"No choice." She stated. Discord huffed.

"I can't leave my mother behind! She has no living relatives. I don't want to leave her alone!" He cried.

The white Alicorn thought for a moment.

"If what you say is true and this human has no home, then why not she move to our world?" She suggested looking at my mom.

Mom looked at the white Alicorn and nodded eagerly.

"YES!" She yelled happily. 

She smiled excited to leave.

"In that case, do you have any belongings you wish to bring?" The White Alicorn asked.

My mom automatically shook her head. I smiled and picked her off my back and hugged her close. She laughed and snuggled into my fur and kissed my forehead. The three Alicorns opened a portal to a land they called 'Equestria'.

"Let's go." The purple Alicorn ordered. I carried my mom as we went through the portal.

Sometimes life can get crazy. Especially if your mom is a human and you're a draconequus…

My mom and I lived a happy life. I met a beautiful and kind mare called Fluttershy. We dated for a year before getting married. All the while my mom was in her words 'Fan girling'. Yeah. She's weird, but I love her. I hope I have crazy adventures soon with my family. (We could use it.)

This is where our story ends…a happy ending…..

Disclaimers:

Solely inspired by a short movie via YouTube called _My Little Dashie _Created by the YouTuber Known as _StormXF3_.

All _My Little Pony FIM_ Characters belong to _Hasbro_.

**A.N**

**I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did writing it!**

**-**_**Ms. Cipher16**_


End file.
